Super Luv
by Ruby-Guardian
Summary: /Another failed confession; maybe I can sneak you away from Rudy and confess to you in a nice place where I can whoo you into seeing the truth,damn,I bet Superman doesn't have problems like this/ Based Of Super Luv by Shane Dawson


"C'mon Ash, you promised you'd come with me and Rudy to the Cerulean City summer festival!" Misty begged me with those deep teal eyes I'd die if I ever see a tear in. Over the last two years her fiery orange hair has gotten longer and, thank Arceus, I'm finally taller than her. She had her hand cupped together and close to her chest for dramatic effect too.

"Rudy's just going to make google-y eyes at you the whole time Mist, I'd rather watch Brock hit on nurse Joy's than watch that." She puffed out her lower lip and creased her eyebrows in sadness, stay strong Ash, you will not be beat!

"Please," she squeaked out sadly. Crap.

"Fine." Misty jumped for joy as she cheered to herself, the things I do for you Misty.

"Thanks Ash, I owe you big time!" I'm supposed to be the dense one out of the two of us, why are you so blind!

"No problem." Another failed confession; maybe I can sneak you away from Rudy and confess to you in a nice place where I can whoo you into seeing the truth, that is before Rudy starts to get in the way...

I bet Superman doesn't have problems like this.

* * *

"I haven't been to the festival in years!" You glowed brighter than the sun and had your hair down, it looked like you had a beautiful coat of fire on you pink kimono. "I wished we could have stopped by here during our travels Ash."

"Sorry, if I'd known you loved it so much I would have stopped a weeks worth of travel to come." You blush and stare down at the ground, I don't understand how you can feel so insecure when I tell you stuff like this. I really mean it.

"I can't ask you to give up a week of travels, who knows how many battles a week can bring." Rudy's gone, maybe nows the best time to-

"Misty I found some cotton candy and thought you might like some." Of course. Misty smiles, but doesn't blush like she did with me, you don't know how big my ego is by now.

"Thanks Rudy," You come waltzing in your grass green kimono and you expect me to back off that easily? Oh the battle has just begun my _friend._

"I'll be right back I have to use the rest room."

"Ok, we'll be here trying this fancy sushi." I chuckle at the name, I leave to find the bathroom and find a line of three guys infront of me. I sigh and wait desperatly for my turn. Once I finish I fix my blue kimono and go back to the booth with the 'fancy sushi'.

I finally see you guys and Rudy's holding your wrist and you're eyes are you're trying desperatly to release his grip and rub the tears from your eyes.

"Misty what happened?"

**XXXX**

_"Ash!" Misty tries to wiggle her way out of Rudy's grip to run towards Ash, but couldn't manage to escape. People are starting to stare and Ash sees her desperatly try to squeak out moans of pain as Rudy's holds her wrist tight._

_"I told you, forget about him stay with me at the Orange Island!" Misty has pained tears in her eyes as her eyes go red from fury._

_"I will never forget about Ash." Rudy scowls at this and decides to tighten his grip even more on her wrists. "Rudy let go, you're hurting me!" Misty's bottom lip quivers and her teal eyes are now swollen and puffy from tears. He releases one hand from her wrist and raises it high to smack her straight in the face. Misty flinches and shakes in fear, but before he could even make contact with her face, his hand is stopped and pulled away. She opens her eyes to see Ash now infront of her as he holds back Rudy from hurting her even more. Ash releases Rudy's other hand and knocks him on the ground, he groans in pain and is tempted to get back up and fight, but instead leaves with his tail between his legs. _

_"Ash, thank you so much!" Misty cried into his chest and hugged his chest, Ash patted her back and ever so slowly grabbed her chin, and as they gazed into eachothers eyes Misty leaned in and..._

**XXX**

"Is everthing ok?" I shook my head from the small fantasy. I turned my attention to my puffy eyed best friend and saw she was being restricted by none other than Rudy. Instead of turning to me with a bitter expression, he had one of sympathy.

"We were watching the chief make this fancy dish, but when he got to the seasoning part, some of the pepper got into Misty's eyes." I nodded and sighed half in relief and half in dissapointment, that I won't be able to show of my heroism.

"IT BURNS LIKE A THOUSAND HO-OH'S, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" You struggled furiously, but Rudy didn't tightened his grip, he just held your wrist down, calm and patiently. "Please Rudy, I promise I won't scratch my eyes!" Your eyes shine with tears.

"Sorry Misty, how about I take you to the bathroom and you wash the pepper off your eyes." He smiles at you, but I'm going to guess you didn't see it since you only nod. Rudy releases his grip and moves to grab your hand, which you take without hesitance. I watch you both leave and slowly fade into the crowd, but before you fully leave you remember I'm there and yell to me.

"Ash, can you please wait here or at the game booths, I swear we'll be back in few minutes!" I can't help the smile that graces my lips at your comment, but it slowly fades into a frown as I watch you leave with Rudy.

"Hey Ash!" I turn and see you running towards me with Rudy speeding up next to you, "thanks for waiting." You stop right infront of me with a wide smie and you have no intentions of changing that, you silky firey hair blows in the wind as I stare into your deep teal eyes. "I appreciate it." Your cheeks tint pink and I swear I'm going to have a heart attack right this very second.

"It's no big deal, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." I smile, but it's nothing compared to yours. You walk next to, you turn back to see Rudy behind you. My smile falters, but stays strong considering your hair tickles my face. "Why don't we play some games before it gets to dark out." I rethink what I just said and mentally smack myself, with all the twinkly lights it would be impossible to get stuck in the dark out here. Thank Arceus you didn't notice, instead you walked next to me as we look for a game booth.

After a while we stop by infront of a milk can booth. You throw a ball and try to knock down all the bottles that are stacked on top of eachother. I buy a round a balls, and try to knock them down. I hit them, but miss only one bottle. Rudy tries to, but only knocks down one full tower instead of all three, he gets small stuffed Lillipup and offers it to you. You shake your head and point to a larger stuffed Pikachu.

"It reminds me of your Pikachu Ash," I smiled at the thought of how easily Pikacho warmed up to you; sure he enjoyed ever other girl I traveled with, but your his favorite. "One round of balls please." I watch as you grip the balls in your hands and squint your eyes to take better aim. You throw each ball and hit them precisely on it's target. You start to cheer and jump for joy and the man gladly hands you the stuffed Pikachu. Rudy and I smile as you cheer some more, he then turns to a small pocket in his kimono and takes out a cell phone.

"Sorry, I have to go, I promised Marie I'd watch a movie with her tonight." My face may not show it, but I'm inwardly screaming to heavens thanking them. Misty nods and says goodbye and so do I. After a while of walking around and playing games we decide it's getting late and it's time to go home. I could have gone another three hours of the festival, but considering you were starting to lag behind me, I figured it would be best for both of us to go home.

"I wish we could of gone those other years, I never knew how much fun the summer festivals really were!" You laughed a little and my ego got bigger by the second. You closed you eyes for a second and when the re-opened they were abnormally droopy. I don't know if it was the lack of sleep or your subconscious thing, Professor Oak tried to teach me about, but you grabbed my hand and leaned your head on my shoulder. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, but when I tried to move my hand away from yours, you only tightened you hold on it.

"Don't let go," you whispered, "I missed you when I left for Cerulean, and I want to treasure every second I have with you." You lifted your head off my shoulder and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I guess I did die and go to heaven, after that small, life changing, phrase; all I could think about now, was that super man isn't the only one that gets the girl in the end.

* * *

**FAN GIRL SQUEAL! Ha ha, thanks for reading my song fic based on the new song 'SUPER LUV' by SHANE DAWSON! Oh Arceus, I've listened to it over a million times today! I kept thinking of Ash and Misty though, haha, inner fangirl I guess.**

**I'm looking for ideas on a short, chapter story. I've been working on one where Misty is a mermaid that become human, kinda like the little mermaid, but better and with more twist. I'm planning on uploading when I atleast have over 10 chapters done because I might put off writing the story and want to atleast update it once or twice a week so I don't have to leave you guys hanging. **

**Anyways if you have any songs or story ideas, I'll gladly think them over.**

**Edit: -_-"**

_**~Eevee Mistress**_


End file.
